


Freckled Star

by FanficNinja



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Alexander Hamilton thought it was going to be just another term of high school. Boy was he wrong! Some new kids come to school, each of them more interesting then the last.Though, theres one Alexanders taken a special interest in...





	

"Wake up mon ami" Lefayette stated, knocking on Hamiltons door. He was met with silence. "Mon ami, this is our first day of term two. Tu n'es pas excite'?" Lafayette said, knocking again.

"Lafayette? Uh, hold up okay. I'll be out there in a minute!" Hamilton called through the door.

"Well, you better hurry. Je n'attends pas trop longtemps"

"Don't worry. I'll be out there in a second" Hamilton called out again. Lafayette waited for a full five minutes before he began walking away from the door. Before he left though, the door opened and Hamilton walked through, sporting the 'Washingtons High School For Intelligent Children' uniform proudly.

Lafayette turned to look at him. "Enfin mon ami"

"Sorry Laf, i slept in. Was up all night working on the rest of an essay" He explained, putting his bag on his back. Like usual, it was practically overflowing with notebooks and research papers.

"Quelle différence avec vous ..." Lafayette said sarcastically. Hamilton gave him a playful punch. They then began walking to school. Lafayette looked at him. "So mon ami, what essay were you working on?" He asked. "Was it english? Geography? Perhaps..." Lafayette's eyes darted left and right. "La croissance et le développement?"

"Nah Laf, it was just a science project" Hamilton explained. "Two weeks late too... im sure Mr. Steinfink won't mind though..." He finished.

"Oh" There was a short pause before Lafayette spoke up again. "I heard that there is going to be some new students arriving this term" He informed.

"Oh really?" Hamilton raised an eyebrow, genuinely interested. "I thought in this school students could only join at the beginning of the year and if they missed their shot, they would have to wait 'till next year" Hamilton told.

"Oui, that is correct... usually" Lafayette stated. "You see, bon vieux Washington had a lot of late papers recieved. He decided that some of the students on these papers were of... how you say intelligence élevée?"

"High intelligence?"

"Oui, exactememt. Anyways, he is allowing them to come in this term. As long as they catch up to where they should be at this time had they say, started when they aurait dû" Lafayette added.

"I see" Hamilton nodded, now thinking of another subject they could possibly discuss. "Hey, have you heard anything from the Schuyler sisters? I haven't seem them in a while. I texted Eliza, but she didn't reply"

"Didn't they inform you mon ami? Eliza, Angelica and 'Peggy' are spending the week at their grandmothers" Lefayatte informed. "I am suprised they did not tell you, especially Eliza. That l'ange i'm sure would remember to tell you. 'Eh. Maybe they just wanted some intimité, non? After all mon ami, you do get quite ennuyeux sometimes" Lafayette said honestly.

"Excuse me Laf, but i object to that" Hamilton denied. "I am not annoying. Name one time where i have ever been annoying in the slightest!"

"Voulez-vous vraiment que je réponde?" Lafayette smirked.

"Taise-toi" Hamilton crossed his arms.

"Well, looks like we are here" Lefayatte announced as him and Hamilton entered school grounds. "Hmmm, it seems like the new students are all gathering over there mon ami" He said, looking over at Hamilton. "Perhaps we should go over there and introduce ourselves. What do you think?" He asked.

"Nah. The teachers will introduce them to us when class starts. Besides, i need to get this essay to the teacher in exactly..." Hamilton checked his watch. "...seven minutes"

"Je voise. Well, don't let me stop you. I will go make a good first impression" Lafayette grinned, before running off to try and meet atleast a few new friends before school started. He came to a random student and smiled brightly. "Bonjour éntranger, i am Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis De Lefayette" He said with pride. "I know, it is a bit of a mouthful is it not? You can just call me Lafayette, or maybe even Laf" The other man looked at him and chuckled. Lafayette offered his hand to the other boy. "What is you're name?"

The stranger shook his hand. "I am John Laurens. Pleasure to meet you"

\---

Hamilton had forgotten how far away the science classroom was, realising it was on the other side of the school definitely was the reason he started running. Now, he had only four minutes to get there. This was not going to be a pleasant trip. This thought was even more correct when he bumped into his first friend and greatest enemy Aaron Burr. Well, bumped was a quiet term. Banged into eachother and falling onto the hard concrete ground was more like it. "Ugh... Aaron Burr, sir?" Hamilton looked up at Burr, the teenager had already gotten up.

Burr brushed off some dust from his left sleeve. "Alexander Hamilton, can you please watch were you're going next time?"

"Sure, sure Burr" Hamilton rolled his eyes, getting up.

"I swear you're always getting into trouble" Burr sighed. "What are you gonna do when you leave high school Hamilton? Getting into trouble out there is a lot, and i mean a lot, more serious" Burr said teasingly, but still it was in a... half-nice way.

"Just you wait Burr!" Hamilton beamed. "I am going to make a difference!"

"Alright then" Burr laughed a little at the teens optimism, his eyes slowly moving away from the guys face to what he was holding. "Handing in your science project now? Isn't it a little late?" Burr asked, taking a long look at the essay in Hamiltons hand.

"Just needed to be perfect Burr" Hamilton told. "Besides, i'm Mr. Steinfink's favorite. I'm sure he will not mind that it is perhaps a little late"

"Perhaps? Little? Wasn't it supposed to be handed up two weeks ago? Before the holidays started?" Burr questioned, staring at the slightly younger teen.

"Yes! Which is exactly why i am going to give it to him before school starts" Hamilton proclaimed.

They both looked at eachother for a full minute until Burr decided to speak up. "Well..? Class starts in three minutes..." He reminded.

"Oh shhhhhhhhhhhhhugar honey ice tea!" Hamilton began running off. Burr simply shook his head behind him, sort of smiling at the kids near-swear-at-school moment. "Sorry Burr! Talk to you later!" He yelled out to the older man. Burr nodded from behind him. "Maybe sit with us at lunch okay?" And before you knew it, the kid had passed a corner and was nowhere to be seen in Burrs eyes.

\---

Lafayette walked into the classroom. Hamilton already talking with their teacher at the front desk. Lafayette took a seat at the front and laid out his study books. Hamilton, once done with his conversation took a seat next to Lafayette. "So, how did it go handing it up deux weeks late?" He asked. "Did the teacher mind? After all, je sais cue je ne serais pas heureux, knowing i have to go back and check another test" Lafayette told.

"Nah, its fine. The teacher said it was okay" Hamilton replied. "How about you? Did you meet any new people?"

"Two" Lafayette said. "Ones name is John Laurens. I would say more, but you'll meet him soon. Hes sceduled to be in our classroom. He was the only one i could meet unfortunately. We lets say, bein s'entendre, and then the bell rang. The second was Thomas Jefferson... he is um, well, a un morceau de merde..."

"A shame you couldn't meet more students" Hamilton stated. "But, atleast we can meet more of the new students together!" He exclaimed positively.

"Oui. I must say though, it is rather hard talking to these new kids. They do not know french. Well, atleast i can talk to them and say whatever i want and no-one will know. Ce seraite très drôle" The frenchmen smirked.

"Well, not exactly 'no-one' will know" Hamilton said, gesturing to himself.

"Gardez le bouche fermée mon ami" Lefayatte instucted.

"Je promets" Hamilton nodded.

"Class, i would like to introduce three new additions to this classroom" The teacher said, his voice high above all the students mere chit chatter. All the students shut their mouth and turned towards the front of the class. There, the three new students stood. "Meet John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Thomas Jefferson" The teacher introduced. "Please, sit down"

Laurens sat next to Lafayette and Hercules sat next to Laurens. Thomas Jefferson though, he walked to a seat that was already taken and smiled. It looked... sinister. "Excuse me miss, but can you please get out of that seat?" He whispered. "You see, i think it would be perfect for me"

The girl looked at him for a second before shaking her head. "Names Mabella, and sorry, i um, always take this seat. Theres a spare one behind me though!"

"Yes, i get that but come on. I really want that seat" He said again, a little more threatening.

"Um, yeah the answers still no" She said nervously. "And i need this seat. I talked a lot in class, passed notes and things like that for the first half of the year. So, i really need to pay attention or else i'll be expelled. Being at the front of the class really helps. I'm sure you understand. I only have one more strike" She informed.

"I see, then i'll guess i'll leave you to it" Jefferson shrugged and took the seat behind her. "Wouldn't want you to get expelled, now would we?"

"No indeedy!" Mabella agreed.

Their interaction seemed meaningless after a while. The class was just going normally. Hamilton believed that Jefferson just stopped caring about that seat. It would be wise too. That girl had always sat there and she wasn't ever going to move. Infact, everyone just let her take that seat now. She really did need to catch up in class. Until, it came to the near-end of the lesson. Where everyone was handing eachothers work to the person infront of them and that person would give theirs to that person in return. That way, no-one could lie and change their answer. When Mabella took his though and put it infront of her she realised it was a little smaller. Realising it wasn't the work she went to hand it back. Hamilton and Lafayette, the only one paying attention to her.

"Um, Thomas, this isn't-"

"Miss! Mabella is passing me a note during classtime!" Jefferson called out.

"W-what!?"

"Mabella, he better be lying" The teacher said, coming up to the girls desk. Seeing the note he grabbed it out of her hand. "'New kid, can you please change my test answers to the correct ones?' -Mabella'" The teacher scoffed when she finished reading. "Mabella! I knew you wanted to get to the top of the class but... this is ridiculous! Go to the principals office. Now!"

"B-but Mr. Steinfink! I... i... i'm on my last strike!" She was on the verge of tears. "I-i'll be expelled!"

"Then you better pray that Washington takes mercy on you for misbehaving... again" The teacher told, openjng the door for the crying student. She waved goodbye to her classmates and was about to walk out the door.

"Il est en train de mentir!" Lafayette shouted, slamming his fists on his desk. "That gosse gave her that instead of the test papers!"

"Yes! She was handing it to him because it wasn't the papers. She wasn't passing no-"

"Hamilton, Lafayette, please" The teacher rose her hand to demand silence. "I know she was you're friend but that does not mean you should lie for her sake. Now please, get on with your work. Class is almost finished"

Hamilton glared and Lafayette sighed. "Juste parce que nous sommes son ami ne signifie pas que nous avons menti pour elle..." Lafayette mumbled under his breath.

\---

It was lunchtime and Hamilton was sitting with Lafayette. Lafayette examined the lunch room before seeing Laurens and waving. "Mon Ami, over here!"

Laurens walked up to them, bringing over Mulligan too. "Hey Lafayette. Alexander, i'm guessing?" Hamilton nodded. "Well, meet my friend, Mulligan!" Laurens stepped to the side and revealed the man standing behind him. "Mulligan, this is Lafayette and Alexander"

"Bonjour, Mulligan. Je suis Lafayatte" Lafayette said, pointing to himself.

"You speak french?" Mulligan asked.

"Oui" Lafayette smiled. "But i can also speak english"

"Sweet" Mulligan grinned, taking a seat next to Lafayette. Laurens, suprised by this, took a seat next to Hamilton.

"Mon ami..." Lafayette looked over to Hamilton. "Look over there" He said, tilting his head in a particular direction. There, Hamilton saw Mabella cleaning out her locker. Her eyes wet with tears. "Looks like she did get expelled. I feel so bad for her. I do not know if you two are friends with 'Thomas' or not but i personally do not like him. I can not believe he would just frame her like that, the gosse" Lafayette said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Liking Jefferson? Ha! No way. That guys a bully" Laurens told.

"Yes indeedy" They all turned to see Mabella, her bag full. She wiped away her tears and took a seat with them. "My last lunch at this school..." She declared. "My parents are coming to pick me up. They'll be so mad at me... all because of that... that..." Her eye twitched and she growled. "That... that Bueno para el bien, los mariscos bolsa de pollo se extendía en el monstruo wallys maíz!" She half-shouted.

"You're multilingual too?" Mulligan turned.

"Yes. Spanish" She winked.

Lafayette leaned close to Mulligans ears. "She may claim she speaks it but she learned from television. Due to that... shes rusty. Well in other words absolutely horrible at spanish" He whispered. Mulligan snorted.

Hamilton pat her on the back. "Peggys going to be so sad. Aren't you her best friend?"

"Si" She sighed. "I'll have to tell her in the group chat too! Shes on holiday at the moment"

"Hmm, are you Alexander Hamilton? The highest ranked student in Mr. Steinfinks and three other classes?" Hamilton looked over to see Jefferson with a smug look on his face, come to the table.

"You!" Mabella pointed at him.

Ignoring Mabella, Hamilton raised an eyebrow. "Yes i am, why?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say good job. After all, it isn't something you'll have forever" He teased. "Didn't expect you to be hanging out with these guys though. Especially the french one and the note-passer" He laughed.

"Vas te faire encule" Lafayette hissed.

Mabella clenched her fists. "Note-passer!? Why YOU-"

"Hush. Its almost the end of school for you. Don't want to get in any worse trouble after being expelled, don't you?" Jefferson said, covering her mouth with his hand. He removed his hand though and began walking off. "Have a nice day!" He called to them.

"Wow" Laurens rolled his eyes. "What a dousche!"

 


End file.
